The vow of Artemis
by PercabethfanNo.1
Summary: This is set during the Trials of Apollo. A girl, joins Artemis' hunt due to heartbreak and falls for another guy. I'm bad at summaries. Please go easy. This is my first Fanfiction. Mild Percabeth fluff. Rated T for safety...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My eyes stung from the blinding sunlight. I have just 3 more days to turn 17. If the unnatural booming voice from the sky spoke the truth, then three more days for me to die. To sleep forever. Sorry if I sound a bit Shakespearean. I am a modern day... Whatever you call it, monster fighter? Anyways. I fight monsters that only I can see.

I have a friend who pales every time we cross a truck, or a Chihuahua and she pushes me into hidings. Though she never explains what she sees, if it is enough to scare her, then I don't want to know what it is.

I stopped to catch my breath next to the hill. On the very same hill where I had seen the last of my mom.

I am Helen Diablo. My mom, Maria Diablo told me I was Special. That I had more power than the bullies in Greene girl's school. She asked me to befriend the red headed girl.

She was Rachel. Rachel Elizabeth dare. Her eyes widened as she saw me. The first thing she said was hi? Who are you? No.

she said,' oh gods. Not another one. We'll have to get you back to the camp safely. Come with me'. With that she literally dragged me out of the school to the nearby forest.

I yanked my hand free from hers and shouted, 'What are you playing at?' She replied in a hurry, 'Your mom is smart. Maria asked you to befriend me so that I can get you safely back to the camp.

Or at least leave you safely in reliable hands'. I insisted that I should go and see my mom. Rachel waited outside impatiently while I went inside.

To my mom. My mom was sitting next to the fire and was knitting, singing the same song she sang whenever she felt lonely or when I was sad.

She was startled when I burst in and listened to me in silence as I told her about Rachel and the camp she was talking about.

My mom got up, went to her locker which she had forbidden me from even touching and got a hairclip out.

She gave it to me and said, 'darling. This was a gift I was supposed to give you only when you turn 18. But under this circumstances... Well, let's say it is most important for me to give this to you right now. Your dad has always told me to remind you that nothing comes without a price.

He asked me to tell you to use the clip carefully. Never wear it. Always carry it in your pocket. The stones in it are made of crystals of the water from the top of the river Styx. It is stygian ice. My dad helped your dad in making this. Never wear it on your head for it will freeze your brain. This will also protect you from danger.

The protection is made of gold, steel, iron and bronze. It will always protect you. Take care darling'.

That was when the box she was holding turned blue and was frozen stuck to my mom's hand. I shrieked and tried to go near but I could not go near her.

She smiled sadly and said, 'the box is ice. Once the clip is taken out it will freeze the holder. You cannot save me now darling. This is a curse. From Aphrodite. Run my love. Leave'. I sobbed as I ran out with Rachel when the house burst.

The hill's top is still covered in ice with a single plant growing on the very same place my mom stood before she was frozen to death. She sacrificed her life or me.

The hairclip felt oddly warm in my hand, given to what my mom said about it being made from ice. The hairclip. Made of ice. Shaped like a seashell. A blue-purplish one. 

Hi! Thank you for taking you time and reading this. This is my first Fanfiction so please go easy on my! Please give me a hand in typing the next chapter. Have a nice day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I have heard it many times that I'm beautiful. Electric blue eyes, curly, long chocolate brown hair, soft pink lips, height and slim body structure are supposedly my gifts. But these attract monsters too. Human monsters.

Rachel I were separated when a couple of goons, mistaking me for an actress's daughter, started to chase me. I ended up running deep into a forest.

The sky was grey. Full of clouds. I heard thunder and saw a cute little thing shouting 'peaches' and running towards a clearing.

I thought I might find a help there. I ran with the little monster-like animal. I saw a girl of about my age and a freckled boy with a flab on his knees.

The girl said, 'I claim your service' thunder roared. The boy looked shocked. Now, I told myself and I sprinted towards the two shouting 'help'.

The girl was startled. The little fruit monster was about to attack me when she recovered from her shock and said, 'peaches. Stop. then she looked at me and asked,' Who are you young lady'?

I said, 'hello. I am Helen. Helen Diablo. I have been wandering around for a safe place for 3 days. In 3 more days I'm going to turn 17.

My mom has asked me to go to some camp before it. I am a monster slayer.I have a friend called Rachel. Rachel Elizabeth dare. She claims to be able to see through this substance called... something... I forgot... mist? She also claims to be the host of something... I don't know the spirit of Delphi?

She also told me that all this Greek mumbo jumbo exists? She wanted me to believe my dad was a god. Impossible. If so then why did he leave my mom to die? She told me I am a demigod. We got separated in the forest anyways. Please help me...'

The boy with freckles gave me a death glare and said,' so you call my family mumbo jumbo? You do not deserve to be a demigod you ungrateful mortal. You better don't help this filthy undeserving mortal'.

The girl said,' I am your boss. You are not my boss. I command you to take care of the safety of this girl till we reach Percy Jackson's house'.

Then she turned to me and said.' Now here, little girl. The Greek gods do exist. You see this creature here? This is a karpos. Like the ones in the Greek stories. They all exist. My mother is a Greek goddess. I know because she has been guiding me throughout this travel to this guy here. He is a god punished to mortality by his father and is bound by a contract to me. Whether he wishes or not he has to obey my commands. For example,' she said, looking at me then at the boy, 'I command you to do a cartwheel'.

The boy gave the girl a murderous look and said, 'I won't'. Thunder rumbled, lightning flashed. He looked scared. 'Okay fine' he said as he did a cartwheel. I laughed.

It had been a week since I laughed. My mom used to tell me that Whenever I laughed it sounded like the pleasant sparkle of rain and my eyes twinkle. That made me look very breathtakingly beautiful. That was the reason I was named Helen.

But my father was against that name because it was his brother's daughter's name. Helen of troy was a daughter of Zeus, I realised with a jolt.

That was why my dad was against the name. My dad was either Poseidon or Hades. 'What happened?' the girl asked. I had been looking nauseous. 'Nothing,' I lied.

The girl smiled and said,' let's go then. To Percy Jackson the son of Poseidon'. I felt a pull in my stomach. I felt I had to know this Percy Jackson but I didn't remember. I asked the girl's name. She said it was Meg.

_X_X_X_X_X_X_

Hi all! Hope the story is interesting. This is my first fanfiction. please do correct my mistakes...


	3. Chapter 3

We had no clue where we were. If not for the cute little karpos, we could have got lost long ago. I was able to hear a nearby clear water river flowing. we went to have a drink.

The Apollo boy kept on sending death-glares so to lighten up the mood, I splashed water on him.

I didn't understand what was so angering in that small act that he almost separated my darling head from my body with a wicked looking knife.

I was angry. I admit. Angry out of the box. I heard a roar next to my ear and the next thing I saw was that Apollo boy lying down on the ground, dripping wet, shocked.

Then I realized why he was shocked. I was not wet. Now I was sure about my parentage. My mom was also a demigod.

I was sure as hell as she used to give me a queer liquid that tasted like liquid lasagna. It was the same thing that Apollo gave me. He called it 'the divine nectar of the gods'.

Maria diablo. Diablo. That's it! My mum is a daughter of hades. In a way she is my cousin but that is too weird and uncomfortable to think of.

Now that my godly parent is decided, I wanted to go to this Percy Jackson and take his help to go to this camp. I turned to a wet and shocked Meg (A/N: NOT THE DIRTY WET) and asked her to lead the way to this boy.

We came to a small dingy apartment. It looked cozy enough to be my own house maybe. Maybe I can make it my house. Only way is by making the guy fall for me. One thing I kept hidden from everyone is that I can change my eye-color at will.

It seemed to be such a queer habit of mine that I'm actually embarrassed of it but I try to put up with it by willing my eyes to stay soft blue, like the forget-me-not's. They're my favorite.

That Apollo boy knocked on the door twice and a middle aged woman opened the door complaining about how her son never helps her in anything.

I saw an aura of blue around her which I took as sadness for no particular reason at all. The aura turned slightly yellow as she welcomed us. I took it to be happiness. Wow! This lady was genuinely happy that she has visitors in this ungodly hour of the day. Now I can see what the Greek god saw in this woman.

She is so full of light, energy and warmth that you simply cannot resist smiling at her. This obviously does not apply to the self-centered Apollo boy who kept on wailing about his misfortune.

The woman, who called herself sally, listening patiently and nodded with sympathy. How can she feel sympathy for someone like the leaf head? No idea. Just then a half-naked dude walked in, ruffling his not so wet jet black mess of hair with a baby blue towel. Nicely built torso with 8-packs, I observed.

'Percy! Meet Meg, Helen and Apollo dear. They are here for your help', Sally said as she turned to introduce her son to us. He peeked through the towel, giving me a glimpse of his eyes, yelped and ran into a nearby room. He yell at his mom for not telling him, about us visiting, beforehand. Sally just chuckled and said,' Darling, who knew you were about to walk in naked?'

After sometime, a completely covered and red boy with the same messy hair walked in. I had not been wrong. He did have gorgeous sea green sparkly eyes. How I wished I could just drown in them. I was able to see a pinkish red aura around him. I took it as a mixture of embarrassment and awe as he looked at me.

Maybe the eye color changing technique worked? I had not remembered to what color I last changed it to but he was shocked then I am happy! The first thing he told me was NOT hi! NOT who are you? And definitely not a cheesy pickup line.

All he said was,' Oh my! That looks just like my girlfriend Annabeth's eyes. A startling grey! Are you a daughter of Athena too?' I felt like he slapped me across my face. Still I managed to smile as I politely denied and said I was undetermined.

Being undetermined must be quite bad as he looked more embarrassed and apologized over and over again.

As they started their talk, I slowly zoned out. The awe was my eyes but it is because it resembles his girlfriend's. Oh. How did I think that this hot guy might be single? Oh Fuck. That actually hurts more than it should. Anyways. The talk was over and Jackson drove us to this camp.

Once I crossed the pine tree, that was said to be the border, there was a collective gasp from all the people present in the fields training and strawberry picking. I was wearing a dress ending in my knees, showing of a tanned long pair of legs. The neck was embarrassingly low and the dress was Percy's eye color which made it even more painful. A pink dove crossed with a sea blue trident appeared above my head. I had been claimed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Am realllly sorry for the late update... Forgiven? NO? YES? tell me...**

 **Anyways...*Drum roll* presenting to you, Chapter 4 of The vow of Artemis!*Drum roll***

Third person's POV

Helen suddenly shone in pink light and when the light subsided, she was dressed in the most outdated gown ever stitched... It rose a couple of smirks and open teasing from the aphrodite cabin but the others were busy gawking at the fact that Helen looked unbearably beautiful even in olden days' clothing. Helen could not understand the meaning of the symbol above her head...

As if on cue, Lady Aphrodite appeared right behind Helen. Helen's instinct told her to raise take out her clip and aim it on the goddess who appeared. She looked remarkably like aria, so Helen decided against her instinct...

Another part of her told her to bow down low to the goddess, which she did not do as she was too stunned by the reappearance of her mom...

Helen's POV

Aphrodite winked at Percy who appeared out of thin air next to a pine-tree right beside me. I held my breath and as I felt my consiousness faint into the handsome boy's eyes.

I blushed when I saw a pink aura, which meant love ( I don't know how I knew) around Percy... I thought it was for me. But I found out soon enough that he was looking at the blonde girl behind me and not at me, so the love in his heart was for her...

He looked at me and I saw his aura change from pink to lavender, which meant affection... in a sisterly way...

I held back my tears and smiled at him... I could feel his aura change momentarily to pink and it came back to a shade of dark blue, showing fear and self-control...

so this guy liked me but also liked the blonde... He just liked the blonde a little more than me to put his defences up as he didn't wan to fall in love with me...

I winked at him and turned to face a goddess making a face showing disgust and hatred... I did the brainiest thing one can ever do... I started laughing at he face...

I saw several pictures of gruesome deaths because of heartbreaks, as they flashed through, one by one, and my laughter stopped as fast as it came, lasting for a very short time.

Just as the goddess was about to slap me hard, I felt someone in front of me, suspiciously smelling like the ocean.

I felt the same love that I feel when I see purple aura coming from Maria, meaning affection that is stronger, just before love...

I looked up to see a man, who looked young but had eyes telling me about his million years of existence...

I heard Percy say, 'Dad?' before I was engulfed in pink aura and woke up in a small room, that suspisiously looked like an infirmary...

Then I saw it... the mass of black hair that keeps on tempting me into running my hand through it. Percy was next to me...

He woke up as I put my hand through his silky soft hair and smiled as he said, 'Morning, little sister'. I could almost feel my heart shatter...

Percy's POV

WHAT WAS HAPPENING? I keep falling for this pretty girl... obviously I would take my wise girl over this girl but something about her keeps on trying to draw me to her...

I guessed it was her Aphrodite power that was doing this to me. Once my dad came, I saw a vision of my step mom Amphitrite literally wetting Aphrodite with all the water she can summon...

It was hilarious but I refrained myself from laughing as I saw my dad's withered sad face...

"son.. I have a work for you", he said. I asked him to name it.

Poseidon's POV

I went to claim my daughter, Helen, so Percy would take care of his half sister...

What I saw shaocked me,. Aphrodite claimed Helen just as I did.. That idiotic bitch...

 _*Flashback*_

 _I was doing my own work in the beach as I saw a mortal angel jog towards me... Of course Eros had to strike my heard with a golden arrow and her's with an Iron one..._

 _I prayed (Note the irony... as a god I prayed) to Aphrodite so that I could get the girl.. Aphrodite, being the slut she is, tried to become my girlfriend an rule the sea instead of ride to the war with Ares..._

 _I was disgusted and planned my own way..._

 _I possessed the lady's husband one night... I was too much in love to notice that Aphrodite had possessed the lady..._

 _Once everything was over, the lady was pregnant with mine and Aphrodite's daughter (A/N they knew the gender, for god's sake) Aphrodite was ready to make the child immortal and groom it if I agreed to make her my queen, Throwing Amphitrite out. I could have strangled her but I left it to Amphy..._

 _That was when she swore to make my daughter suffer the worst heart-break ever and to cause a very painful death for her..._

 _I took Helen, as Amphitrite named her against my wishes, to Maria, a niece of mine, Daughter of Hades, so that she could groom my daughter... That is how Helen became the daughter of not one but two gods and yet remained a demigod..._

 _*end of flashback*_

I told the story to my son... He was relieved that Helen was his sister, as he told me that he had almost fell for her even though Annabeth was his actual true love...

He told that he will take care of his sister, and sent an IM to Thalia asking her to come to camp...

Percy's POV

I admit, I was disgusted with love for the first time... I had almost fallen for my sister. Yewwwwww! I asked Thalia to come over.

I wanted my sister to be protected by the maiden goddess Artemis herself, The one who has stood up to love for more that a millenia...

 **Hey! howzzat? Nice? Bad? Yewwwww? Well, that is my story, 'The demigod with two godly parents' is a the idea of an author:** AchillesJackson **who mentioned this idea in his/her book:** Son of Who Now? **Well, I really liked the idea... Do check the mentioned story out...**

 **Now, the question for this chapter:**

 **Book: sea of monsters**

 **Question: What is the name of the sheep that Percy rode to get into the Cyclop's cave?**

 **think about it...**


	5. Author's note! Please read!

**hey! Thank you t all those who gave me reviews and likes...**

 **I will ask a question at the end of every chapter hereafter, and those who get it right will have their names put up as contributors to the plot towards the end..**

 **Have a nice day!**

 **PercabethfanNo.1**


End file.
